Vehicle suspension systems include strut bearings that absorb radial and axial forces to allow smooth operation of a shock-absorbing spring. The strut bearings are typically seated on top of the spring and connect to a vehicle mount to allow the springs to support the weight of the vehicle. Some strut bearings include a two-piece housing that forms an enclosure for the bearing components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,171 discloses a strut bearing that includes an upper housing component and a lower housing component connected to each other via interlocking features at inner and outer rim portions. The connected housing components define a space for an axial ball bearing.
In order for strut bearings of this type to be reliable over a long part lifetime, the housing components must be connected to each other with a sufficient retention force to prevent the components from coming apart while also providing a sealed connection that inhibits damaging foreign material and debris from entering the enclosed bearing space. With current configurations, however, increased retention may be provided at the expense of seal reliability, and vice versa. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems of the prior art by efficiently balancing retention and sealing considerations to provide a robust, yet cost-effective strut bearing.